Kitsune
by RyunaNara
Summary: The story of Ryuna Rydon Nara and her reluctant induction into the Akatsuki. Rated M for suggestive themes major violence and strong language.
1. Prologue

Kitsune

Kitsune.

She may have liked him more if he didn't ignore her. He ignored her like he ignored the rest of the girls. She didn't even understand the attraction. She only liked him for his smile, his kindness, not seen nearly enough. Uchiha Sasuke, the major asshole of the Konoha, the village "genius". The Traitor.

I woke up and looked out my window. The sunlight danced on my face. I rolled out of bed and walked over to the mirror. I saw my matted, shoulder length, platinum blonde bed head. My bright hazel eyes, so full of life, looking rite back at me, as if to say "Good Morning, Ryuna-Chan". I put on my mesh underclothes which was a tank top upper body and a booty short lower body, my black bra peeking out from behind my bright green vest, which was cinched and tied at the waist with a forest green rope. The vest came down just below her curvilinear hips, her bottom covered by a pair of black tight-shorts.

"Im ready!!" I screamed to get myself pumped for the Jonin Ceromony.

I jumped out of my window and began my day. Not long after I had only been walking for 5 minutes, I ran into Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sis!" Shika waved to me.

"Hey shika, Hey Naruto."

"Hey there Ryuna-Chan!!" the little squirt laughed and so did I.

"Going to the ceremony sis?"

"Yes. Are you gonna induct me?"

"Nope. Iruka is. He wanted to induct you especially."

"Aww thats sweet"  
_Inner self: "That perv, always making a move at me!!"_

"I can't wait to see you become a jonin!" Naruto yelled enthusiasticly.

"Me either...Well boys I must be going. "

with that I trailed off to the outter gate and walked into the woods.

The forest was awfull quiet that day. Usually the birds were chirping and the trees were swaying this way and that. Nothing, which made me extra cautious. I felt a cool breeze float across my face, and sway my blonde hair out of my eyes.

I didnt exactly look like Shika, but he was my brother none the less. Even I thought everything was signifigant, he thought it was troublesome or "a drag". But you know whats a drag? His attitude.

I smiled at the thoughts of my brother and lost my way. When I come to the realization I had run a unknown course and stopped, to asses the situation. It would seem that the ground below me softly bellowed as it shook softly. I took out my kunai and readied my stance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(( sorry I know thats not much a first chapter just think of it as a "intro" or sorts. I'll be posting the First chapter soon!! ))


	2. Chapter 1

-AN-um sorry about the last one.

i noticed that it was going from 1st to 3rd person.

whenever I tried editing it I guess it didnt save. =/

but...w/e it will be entirely in first person. unless I specifically change it and tell you about it.

therefore you will be notified and ready.

I guess thats all.

I havent really wrote this in a WHILE so im probably going to stray from my original storyline.

=3 but I promise you won't know the difference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rumbling grew louder and the ground shook more violently. At first, I took it for an earthquake...but then I remembered when Iruka gave me _personal_ geography lesson, that the Konoha's geographical stand-point was impervious to Tremors. As fast as it came, it stopped.

"What in the hell was that all about?" I asked myself, lowering my defence.

I heard a dark chuckle from behind me...

**"Hun, it was all about me..."**

I turned aft to see who had so brazenly snuck up behind me...And I didn't even notice.

"Who are you?"

The man..ehrm...plant-thing...was about 5'9" - 5'11" in height. His flaytrap towered above his head out a good foot or so. His face was 2 different colors, black and white. His hair was a dark/pale green. I think this thing caused the tremor.

"Are you not frightened my appearence?" he asked in a seemingly calmer and more welcoming tone.

"No not at all...beleive me, I've seen worse."

There was a long pause...I could faintly hear 2 people talking..er...arguing.

_Inner-self: This guy is a nutjob...I better get out of here before this turns into one of those weird hentai movies._

"Well I have to go...it was nice meeting you...um...?" the sentence turned into a question as I implored for his name.

"Zetsu" he said sort of smiling, **"Yeah, and don't wear it out."**

My eyes widened. Was that voice coming from him too? I turned and walked back towards the Village and waived 'Bye' to "Zetsu".

I was dilberating on whether or not to tell Kiba when I got back to the Konoha. You see, Kiba is my Best Friend. See a dog is NOT just a man's best friend. I love Kiba with every fiber of my being. He always listens, whether he wants to or not. =]. Seeing as how he has exceptionally good hearing...he can't help but to listen.

The gates passed above my head as a cool breeze blew.

_Finally,I thought I would never get back here._

"HEY RYUNA-CHAN! Where have you been."

I screamed and threw my left leg into the gut of the person calling my name.

_Oh no...I kicked Kiba..._

"What the fuck Kiba!?" I put my hands on my hips, "You know not to scare me!" my face was violet-red and

"Goddamn...usually you're not that easy to scare..."He stood back up and held his stomach, "Have you been working out?"

I laughed. "No...I just haven't kicked your ass in a long time."

He shook his head and smiled cheekily. "Well what's gotcha' so tense, oya?"

I sighed and helped him to his house.

"Lets go on the roof so I can-"

"Have sex with you..." Kiba said smiling.

_Inner self:Um yea...but after I tell you what happened..erhm...if creepy plant guys put ya in the mood and all. ._

I blushed heavily.

"WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY...so I can tell you what happened to me today...and if you try anything funny...Im gonna have to kick you off the roof." I put my most serious face on so he wouldn't think I was joking, when I so clearly was.

"Fine..." his smile shined in the sun as he lead me upstairs.


End file.
